


The Lost Deer

by BuddyTheMeanPeacock



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Blue Lions Route Spoilers, Gen, Spoilers for Post-Timeskip | War Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-07 20:00:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20981537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuddyTheMeanPeacock/pseuds/BuddyTheMeanPeacock
Summary: On the road to recovery, Dimitri finds a hurdle he never thought he would face.





	1. Revelations

How? How could this be? The one responsible for Jeralt, for Remire, for Duscur, none other than his classmate - his step-sister, staring back at him in the Holy Tomb with a disgustingly determined expression. The dagger he gifted her when they were children seemed to burn against his side, mocking him for his denials. His father, his step-mother, Glenn; he could hear them cackle in his mind, the horror of the realization breaking them. He joined in with them, marveling at the cruel joke fate thought his life was good for.

Years of seeking revenge, seeking a target for everyone's hatred. Finally, their murderer was brought to light. Finally, their murderer would burn.

\---

Anger. Hatred. The need for her head. The incessant screeching of long lost, ever-present loved ones. The ringing of his body as he slammed his lance into another rat that tried to infest Garreg Mach.

His eyes had picked up some smaller details. He was separated from the other Blue Lions, only surrounded by the red uniforms of the filth. His professor had fallen back, the last to be around his frenzied swings before falling back, leaving him alone once again. In the distance he saw a small speck of gold fall from the sky, a wyvern rider knocked off their mount.

His mind filtered it all out. Useless. All he needed to know was where she was stationed so that he may pluck her head from her shoulders.

\---

Dedue was dead. His voices joined his father's, his step-mother's, Glenn's. Accusatory and hateful, as they had every right to be. His Blue Lions, Lady Rhea, the Knights, the Professor, all of them were gone, all his distractions from the noise _gone_, leaving nothing but shrieking howls of torture and hatred. Their agony seeped into his bones, each step and breath he takes as though his very soul was caught aflame, and he slumped against the wall. What remained of his mind that wasn't consumed by noise remembered where he was; the Goddess Tower of Garreg Mach.

He hung his head in the shadows the dawn had brought. He was so tired. He thought he could have found some rest, or at least the cheap imitation of rest he'd become familiar with over the years.

Footsteps. His body instantly tensed. No such solace welcomed him. He'd kept his head low, feigning sleep. The steps came closer, halting for a moment until they became louder, until they stopped right in front of him. He saw a gloved hand reach down towards him, and only then had he looked up.

The professor.

His mint green hair and startlingly green eyes looked down to him, worry creasing his brows and tilting his lips downward. How useless, to have worried for a beast like him. Fate could still be cruel, he'd thought, to taunt him with such hope of the professor living his fall, the one thing that ensured the lost of the monastery.

"I should've known..." he rasped, voice hoarse after years of screaming at the dead, "that one day... you would be haunting me as well..."

\---

The months that came after were a blur of movement, fighting, and voices of the dead and living. Gustave and the professor attempted to talk strategy with him, but all he heard were obstacles to her head that they were placing in front of him to save a doomed kingdom. He wanted no part of it. Nothing good will come of it.

Until one of those obstacles brought Dedue back from the dead.

Scarred and battle-hardened, but back all the same, pledging his life to him as he always did before. It had brought sparks throughout his chest, a small light to the overwhelming darkness that his mind was shrouded in. A blissful moment of reprieve, a relief from the dreadful wails.

"Do not ever throw your life away again. Understood?"

He begged the man not to. He could not bear with him dying twice in his name.

He'd felt himself falter, much to his surprise, much to his disgust. These people - no, _beasts_. They must have been, to have willingly served _her_ after all that she had wrought. But for a moment they reminded him of Dedue, so willing to give his life for that of a monster's. Would Dedue's last words be like that of that dog, apologizing to a face he couldn't see, could never see again, for dying in battle? Despite all that he'd done?

Rodrigue interrupted his thoughts with his report. He ignored his thoughts and the confusion they'd brought. The man showed him the girl who begged to join the army, and he absentmindedly allowed her. Her usefulness aside, her goals struck a cord. He could not hinder her quest for revengence.

\---

He choked when her name is said.

Edelgard.

Finally, _oh finally_, the time had arrived. His chance to end her life, rip her head from her shoulders with his bare hands, impale her useless body on the end of his lance. He would have soaked the ground red with her blood, he would-

"If we lose, we'll have died for you. I hope you know that."

The words from Felix brought back thoughts left on the bridge. For a moment, the cacophony of screams dulled. He saw the saddened look on his allies' faces for the battle ahead, and it reminded him that they didn't have the drive he had, that allows him to see passed friends' faces to get to his goal.

"Make your peace before we depart. It's kill or be killed out there."

Useless words that they already knew to be true, but he had hoped it offered them some modicum of grounding.

\---

It all went so wrong.

Edelgard. The one whose name came from the lips of the dead as they begged him to kill her. The one whose blood and head they demanded be given to give as recompense for her unforgivable crimes. Little did he realize that _he_ was someone's Edelgard, and now Rodrigue, the one who raised him in his father's stead, joined those of the dead thanks to his own hellish actions.

He is tired. So tired.

The professor finds him outside in the pouring rain as he tries desperately to find some relief from the guilt and regret. He finds himself saying things left buried in his mind for nearly ten years to a man he barely knew for one. Of the ghosts that haunt him, of the loathing and need for revengence that fueled his every action since the Tragedy.

"You must forgive yourself. You've suffered enough."

He says it so simply, his eyes full of the same worry of months prior when they reunited. But _how_? How could he live after everyone around him died? After he has murdered so many? He begs the professor to answer, to reveal to him how he could finally achieve peace.

The professor simply reaches out his hand. Tentatively he grabs hold of it.

"Your hands are so warm... Have they always been?"

He marvels at the warmth of the professor. Warm with the essence of life. Warm with the ambition for the future. So warm, so unlike the cold embrace of the dead. He wanted to feel that warmth come from within himself once more, longed to be rid of the frigid grasp his tormentors held against him.

His head clears, for once in five years. His crimes could never vanish, his hands will never truly be clean of the red that stains them again, but... he will try. To overcome the demons that have taken his mind and soul for nearly a decade, and to make right his disregard of his men and kingdom.

Dimitri bids the professor farewell, and the man makes no attempt to stop him again. He makes his way to the library, uncaring of his dripping form as he heads towards the recent texts of Fodlan. He pours over any and all readings regarding the events of the last five years. Pain, hatred, and vengeance, as well as running from his prisoners, have blinded him to all that has occurred. He wants so badly to prove to his allies that he would change, _could_ change, for the better. But that would be impossible to do in ignorance. He could no longer ignore the goings on of the war. He needed to lead, and to lead is to know.

His studies throughout the night are horrific. The situation in the Kingdom is dire, nearly beyond belief. His announced death caused riots and coups across the nation, tearing the land apart in turmoil. The only houses opposing the Empire's will are Fraldarius and Gautier - he also knows that House Charon has recently joined the efforts with the help of Catherine's influence. All others have turned coat, whether for self-preservation or a hope for power under a new ruler. Fhirdiad has been taken over by the Empire, with Cornelia leading the overwhelming forces that occupy it. With the forces they have now, they would barely be able to defeat them, if at all, but it was not an option to delay the freeing of his people any longer.

He thought while reading through the Kingdom happenings that they could join forces with the Alliance. They are natural allies, after all. They would be comparatively untouched by the war, the Kingdom holding a much bigger threat than the disjointed eastern region. The Empire would have had to focus its main forces on the Kingdom to have already made so much head way. However, that disjointed nature of the Alliance would inevitably make them a prime target, so it would be wise to gain whatever support they can before they themselves were caught in the mix.

And then he kept on with his readings.

The Alliance is all but collapsed. House Riegan has fallen entirely. Houses Glocester, Ordelia, and Edmund have bent the knee to the Empire, leaving only houses Goneril and Daphnel to fight against the immense threat. House Goneril's forces are spread thin between warding off both Imperial and Alymran forces. House Daphnel is doing its best to hold off Imperial attacks against the eastern border of the Alliance and Kingdom, the only support they can give. They have been successful so far, but it is only a matter of time before they too are overwhelmed. If nothing is done, then the Empire will have the Kingdom surrounded.

Dimitri shook his head. His rose from his chair and paced the library floor, the shock at how badly the war has come filling his mind. He knew of the Kingdom, knew that his absence has caused major strife and turmoil throughout the land, but the state of the Alliance confounded him. He thought back to Claude whom he knew to be the heir. He remembers his classmate mentioning an ill grandfather, remembers him leaving for weeks to attend roundtable meetings his grandfather was too unwell to attend. The stress of the war... he was surely no longer alive, if he were so ill even in peace time. Claude must be head of the Alliance. But how could that be? There was no way someone as cunning as Claude could lead it so terribly, surely? What could have caused such deterioration? Dimitri threw himself back to the books, looking desperately for an answer. Fortunately, it was not hard to find; looking into the history of House Riegan, the answer was plainly printed in the texts. Unfortunately, it speared his chest with horror.

Claude von Riegan is missing. He has been missing since the fall of Garreg Mach, over five years ago.


	2. Discovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A plan is made. An accidental discovery is made.

With the disappearance of Claude, House Riegan was left to be ruled by his grandfather, Oysen von Riegan, with the knowledge that with Claude vanished its future. Upon his death a measly four months into the war, Count Adelmund Derrick Gloucester ascended to become the leader of the Leicester Alliance as Duke Gloucester. His decision to bend the knee to the Empire and his hostile temperament towards the other houses has brought forth great discord and rampant political rot throughout the nation. The Empire took full advantage of the divided power, stationing troops within Gloucester, Ordelia, and Edmund territories, hoping to eventually capture the capital city of Derdriu. Houses Goneril and Daphnel, though bolstered by the split troops and supplies offered by the fallen Riegan house, are all that stand between the Empire and complete domination of the Leicester Alliance.

Dimitri sat back in his chair, rubbing his eye and then his temple. This was an unbelievably terrible situation. To think things could have become so dire; his deciding to press towards the Empire, instead of offering support to Judith von Daphnel's troops in his mindless rage could have very likely cost them the war. What good would taking back Fhirdiad do if Daphnel were to fall, and they're surrounded by two nations? Even with their stength, with the professor's unmatched fighting prowess, the odds are seemingly entirely against them.

His fingers dug into his head, warding off the harsh criticisms of loved ones. He sighed deeply, and exhaustion hit him like a blow to the gut. So much information to let soak in, and so much more needed. He had no idea how much of this information has changed since their meddling with the Great Bridge of Myrddin. He knew the professor had managed to convince all those of the Golden Deer house to join his side. At first they were simply more talking heads to be ignored, but now he realizes they are a boon too great to be adequately described. The heirs would undoubtedly have more insight on the internal affairs of the Alliance. The prominence of commoners within the house could also provide vital feedback on the people's reaction to the Empire's actions, whether the Kingdom forces had hidden allies or foes.

And maybe, just maybe, they had more insight on what happened to Claude.

As he stood to leave the library to head to his room, hopefully to rest instead of simply thinking in a different room, he tried to take in that piece of information, the one piece that still hasn't fully registered in his newly cleared mind. Claude von Riegan, _missing_. One as boisterous and eye-catching as he, seemingly larger than life, it's hard to imagine he could be anywhere and people not notice him. But Dimitri also remembers the boundless curiosity his fellow house leader had, its intensity and hold on Claude as hot and tight as a blacksmith's tongs. It could be the cat has finally been killed.

His eye narrowed and he lifted his hand to his chin absentmindedly. Claude was indeed curious, but he had always been careful. A guarded look Dimitri noticed only due to his knowing Sylvain for as long as he did, Claude was nothing if not intelligent and resourceful. He had seen the leader's questioning of most everyone, digging inquiries being allowed to be asked due to a charming smile and a nonchalance that suggested innocent wonder. It was always possible he had found his superior in that regard, but the timing of his disappearance suggested otherwise. He was gone as the battle finished, no report of a body being found having surfaced, at least in his readings. Crushed under boulders? Captured by the Empire?

Or... had he run away? Nearing the steps of the second floor dormitories Dimitri juggled the idea in his tired mind. Unlike him and... her, Claude never showcased any loyalty to his nation. Unfamiliar with etiquette, completely doing away with keeping up even a false noble appearance. In the many times he has seen Claude in the library he was reading extensively on any book regarding Fodlan's history, as though he weren't familiar with it as all nobles are raised to be. He remembers Annette being exasperated over her singing being compared to odd rituals Claude would partake in and Ingrid ranting about the leader "lying" about strange meditative practices.

It was peculiar. Perhaps another question to ask the Deers in the morning. But for now, as he finally reaches his room, he must rest.

\---

He arrived late, his research throughout the night causing him to oversleep in the most restful slumber he's had in years. He told them of his determination to change, to move forward in his life doing what he believed was right. He did not miss Gustave and the professor's spark of pride in their eyes as he spoke of his want to retake Fhirdiad instead of shooting for Enbarr, nor Felix's hidden approval of his path of recovery with his barbed words. It sent a shot of joy through his chest to know that he truly did still have friends behind him, that he had not completely severed their bonds with his senseless actions. He swore to them on his father's lance that he would not let them down.

Once it was settled that they would retake Fhirdiad the Blues Lions filed out of the room, determination to take back their homeland fueling their steps as they went on their way. Gustave and the professor were the last to try and head out.

"Please, hold on a moment," Dimitri called out. The two men stopped and turned to face him.

"Yes, Your Highness?" Gustave asked.

"I am not quite done discussing what we should do come the end of this month," Dimitri explained. "Professor, may you bring in those of the Golden Deer house? I would like to have their input on how we should proceed."

The man rose an eyebrow but left the room regardless, leaving only the two.

"Your Highness, forgive me for questioning you, but for what reason do you wish to speak with those of the Alliance?"

Dimitri looked at his old instructor. There was something in the elder man's eyes, a glimmer of hope. Gustave knew the answer, but he wanted confirmation from his future's mouth.

"I... had much to catch up, given the circumstances," Dimitri started, shame tripping his words but he continued nonetheless. "I recognize that we must help Fhirdiad, but I have found that the Alliance is in grave need of help. I need the input of those who have experienced the Empire's effect on the land first-hand to sufficiently give aid. If they were to fall, then taking back Fhirdiad would be nothing more than a short-lived victory."

Gustave let the words sit for a moment in silence, a small smile creasing his eyes. "Understood, Your Highness," he said finally, bowing as he did so.

In a time only the professor was capable of all of the Deers walked in the council room, a mix of confusion and fragile stoicism adorning their faces.

All but Claude, he couldn't help but note. It truly hit him then, seeing the golden house without their golden skinned leader, that he was gone.

"Greetings, Your Highness," the man he recalled being named Lorenz greeted formally, bowing deeply in respect. So unlike Claude, who had always spoke to him with friendly nicknames said in jest. He breathed in and out deeply and slowly through his nose to banish such thoughts, focusing on the colorful man before him. Lorenz arose from his bow and continued, "To what do we owe the honor of your presence?"

"No one knows the state of the Alliance better than its people," Dimitri explained. "I have read through as many of the texts that speak of it as I could in one night, but I require much more than what books can tell me."

Lorenz nodded in understanding, but an orange haired woman - Leonie, he believed her name was - spoke up. "Uh, what about us?" And she gestures towards a bi-speckled man and Raphael. "This seems more like a noble talk, so I don't see much point in being here."

He could see Gustave tense at her casual remarks out of the corner of his eye. "Leonie!" the one with glasses - Ignatz, was it? - chastised her. "You can't just speak to him like that!"

Dimitri shook his head. "No, no, it is fine." He faced her steely expression directly. "It is pertinent we know the status of the people as well as the state of the nobility. Whether they are in need of help or if we can direct our attention elsewhere, and whether they side with the Empire. It would not do to have riots break out due to carelessly overlooking the common folk."

"Ah, so we're just important enough to know if we're gonna be a hassle, is that it?" Leonie spat out, her eyes narrowed to a glare. It stabbed a knife through his chest, precisely hitting long held worries.

"Watch your tongue, girl." Gustave warned, his patience obviously running thin from her tone and depleting completely at her accusations.

"Oh yeah?" She stepped up despite the protests of her former classmates. "And just what're _you_ gonna-"

"_Enough!_"

Silence filled the room at his order, Leonie stepping back with shock in her eyes. Her face turned sheepish under the glare of Lorenz. Dimitri took a short moment to be surprised, recalling the man's reputation of keeping calm.

Said man cleared his face and turned to Dimitri. "Our sincerest apologies, Your Highness. The topic you wish to speak of is a sensitive one, so please forgive any snap remarks we may thoughtlessly make."

Leonie looked away, hurt at the backhanded reprimand but grateful for the way out his collective apology offered. Dimitri decided to ignore the comment for now, but he certainly intends to make things right with the woman later.

"Can you tell us how the Alliance fares?"

Lorenz nodded. "The capture of the Great Bridge if Myrddin has been a great boon, as it has stopped the flow of troops directly from the Empire onto Alliance territory. However, though the leak has been plugged, the ship is still sinking: there are still far too many troops remaining to properly fight back against. As it stands, Gloucester lands are overrun with Demonic Beasts and animals tranformed by the magic the Empire has brought with it." He could not hide his grimace as he relayed the information. "Were we rid of them, we would join forces with the Kingdom, but as of now we've no choice but to swear fealty. The reach Gloucester's land provides is the most expansive in the Alliance, and the Empire is using that to their utmost benefit."

The shortest of them, Lysithea, spoke up at his pause. "House Ordelia is practically the opposite: taking back the bridge has gotten rid of most of the troops occupying our lands, but the Empire have been whittling away at our resources for nearly two decades thanks to our involvement with the Hrym rebellion. What measely resources we have left would barely make a difference, and can only be used to help reinforce the Great Bridge anyway due to the Gloucester lands being overrun."

"Or maybe you could help _us_ out?" A pink haired woman - Hilda of House Goneril, his mind supplies - chimes in, her voice drawling. "My brother keeps finding it important to remind me over and over of how hard it's been defending the Throat on both sides. The Empire seems _reaaaally_ interested in having control over it, for some reason, so we could use any help we can get." The clear worry in her eyes belied the nonchalance her tone presented.

"If the Great Bridge is taken back then we go right back to where we started, I'm afraid," Lorenz laments. "While the Kingdom forces occupying it now are surely elite soldiers, they must fight off the flow of troops from the source. It must have all means of fortification possible."

"Well, so does Fodlan's Locket." Hilda rebutted. Dimitri could see her face slip into a hint of anger before she quickly fixed it. "What if their numbers beat my brother but they can't ward off the Almyrans? Then we'll have an entirely different set of problems to deal with!"

Lorenz took a deep breath. "If your brother falls, then the general they would have deployed would be sufficient in warding off the Almyran threat-"

"_What?_!" Hilda shouts, all pretense of her carefree attitude shattered as she turned to face Lorenz directly with rage burning her eyes. "So my brother can die and it's just an afterthought?!"

Lorenz flinched at her accusation. "N-No! No, not at all! I'm simply saying that-"

"You're _simply_ saying-"

"_This_," Lysithea states loudly, interrupting the two who stopped to look at her, "is the other thing tearing the Alliance apart. There's absolutely no agreement among the lords, with constant infighting on what we should do. We squabble and yell like children while the Empire bends us to their whims."

Dimitri nods, the weight of Lysithea's words hanging heavily in the air. The room is quiet, Hilda's bout of anger being doused and Lorenz's guilt at his poor words rendering the two speechless.

"...Edmund might be able to help."

Everyone turned their gaze to Marianne, her soft words resounding in the silence. Her eyes widened in fear at the attention, but she took a breath to calm herself before she continued.

"W-We've never had many troops, and our lands are far from the Empire's... The Empire saw no point to station troops, since it would cause more problems to try to do so. My adoptive father mostly swore fealty because he thought the Empire had the best chance of being victorious... but we have minimal internal threat if we were to join with the Kingdom..."

That was certainly promising. "You say you lack troops. Have you another way of assisting?" Dimitri asks.

Marianne took another breath, in and out. "We have Kupala..."

Lorenz turned to her with a look of confusion. "Kupala? What is that? I've never heard the name before..." Dimitri could hear the disappointment in the man's voice, most likely at himself for not completely knowing the layout of the Alliance.

The woman nods. "I don't blame you for not knowing... the land is fairly unknown to those outside of Edmund territory. They're an autonomous region, but they still technically reside on our lands. They make weapons and armor from the materials they gather from the nearby mountain range. They know paths on the mountains that no one else does... We can supply weapons and what troops we do have to Goneril or the Great Bridge, if we can convince my adoptive father to do so..."

Dimitri narrowed his eye in thought. "Have the Riegan lands not been taken over then? It would be most unwise to leave yourself defenseless against such a nearby threat." If he remembers correctly Riegan lands were quite close to that of Edmund.

Hilda flinched at the mention of the name. Raphael and Marianne both fail to hide their looks of grief. The others held a strong front. "It has not," Lorenz answers, a hint of annoyance creeping into his tone. "Lady Judith of House Daphnel has made it her mission to ensure the territory is as free of Imperial men as she can manage. It makes defending the Kingdom's eastern border that much more of a struggle for her, but she is insistent and will not budge on the matter. She has taken the Hero's Relic of Riegan for safekeeping, however, so some part of her must realize the state of the land."

He put a hand to his chin. "Interesting..." Dimitri muttered. "The texts I've read suggested that the Riegan forces split between that of Goneril and Daphnel, seeing how they are a fallen house." He paused, another revelation coming to him. "The same texts also said that the Edmund territories were beset by Imperial troops as well."

"What?" Lorenz's eyes widened in shock. "The information concerning the Riegan forces is only half true. House Goneril has sense and accepted the additional troops, coming to terms with the fate of House Riegan. Lady Judith, for all she is a calculated leader and renowned warrior, has let her feelings for the former heir cloud her judgement. She has deployed some of her _own_ troops to Riegan lands to ensure it is not taken." The man's head tilted downward in thought. "But in regards to the Edmund territories... that is completely false."

She kept quiet, but Dimitri saw the seething glare Hilda threw at the other man for not saying Claude's name.

Ignatz tapped Raphael's arm and muttered something. Dimitri's ears picked up bits and pieces; something about writing to their families about taking an extra look on their goods, to which the larger man nodded. In response to Lorenz's reaction about the incorrect information in the book, most likely. _'Interesting.'_ Having direct ties to the trade routes in these two could prove to be valuable, but he saved such thoughts for later. For now he thinks on what Lorenz said to him.

"We will have to comb through the library, weeding out any more such falsities. But for now, we ought to focus on this. Reckless though they may have been, Lady Judith's actions have provided an immense boon to us," the fur-coated man said after a moment.

They looked to him, perplexed faces waiting for an explanation.

"The bulk of the Kingdom's forces are to march on to Fhirdiad to expel of the Imperial forces that have claimed it." He turned to Gustave. "Meanwhile, I planned to send a smaller force to pass through the Charon and Galatea territories and through Ailiel to give aid to House Daphnel's border defense."

Lysithea picked up on his train of thought, dipping her head low. "If Lady Judith were reinforced, and Marianne can convince her father to persuade Kupala to cross the mountain range to Goneril land, then the troops within Gloucester territory will be surrounded on all sides by sizeable forces. If we can be rid of the Demonic Beasts and force the Imperial troops to surrender..." she pauses briefly.

"House Gloucester would be free..." Lorenz finishes, voice quiet in a way rarely seen from him.

Dimitri nodded, then turned to Marianne. "And I am sure that retaking the capital of Faerghus would be plenty enough to convince your father to join us, am I correct?"

She nodded, a rare look of determination adorning her face. As he looks to the other Deers he sees the same such look on all of them, the thought of their homes being free of the Empire no longer a distant dream. Dimitri let a small smile cross his face at the sight.

He looked to Gustave. "Have you any objections?"

The man took a moment. Dimitri knew it would be hard for the man to not help with Fhirdiad with how duty-bound and stubborn he was. Eventually, however, he shook his head. "No, Your Highness. I will lead my men with all the might my bones have left to offer." The man turned to the young Deers. "If you wish to join my men, inform me sometime before we depart."

The looks on their faces spoke of choices already made.

"It is settled then," he announces. "At the end of this month, my troops shall make way for Fhirdiad. Gustave's men will assist Lady Judith, after which we carve the path to the Alliance's freedom!"

He surprised himself as his voice rose to a near shout by the end, the prospect inspiring himself as well, and he recieves a triumphant cry from the Golden house in return.

He crossed his arms and smiled fondly. "Prepare yourselves for tomorrow. The professor could wish to go settle skirmishes, and you must be ready for that chance."

Leonie scoffed lightheartedly. "No need to tell us twice. We'll be ready for anything!"

They took that as their cue to leave. Dimitri was glad to have finished on such a grand note.

He felt a hand gently land on his shoulder. He instinctively jumped, but relaxed soon enough. He looked to see Gustave's face, a beaming smile creasing his face. "I am so proud of you, Your Highness."

He could feel that spark race through his chest again. He clenched his fist and nodded, the only thing he could manage, before he too left to prepare.

\---

Tomorrow had come, and the professor did indeed set out to handle any bandit activity that has arisen in the Kingdom lands outside of Fhirdiad. In the forests between Lake Teutates and Arundel, nearly crossing Adrestian borders, reports of supposed bandits arisen. The reports told of the men dressed in strange garb, black robes and bird masks. Dimitri saw the look of apprehension take over Lysithea's face. The professor must have seen it too, or simply coincidentally chose to have her stay behind despite her undeniable asset. Especially in the case of where they landed, in which the abundance of forest cover would provide little use against those proficient in magic.

So instead they brought Ignatz.

Meek, insecure, and quiet; Ignatz was a man who had many flaws for one trying to attain knighthood. But one thing he absolutely excelled in was his ability to seek out people, no matter how hidden they are. Enemies Dimitri and the others failed to even notice Ignatz has already downed with a well placed arrow. The abundance of mages could do little against his exceptional range and accuracy.

It was Ignatz who spotted him.

Dimitri had put away his lance, certain the last of the peculiar mages were disposed of. He saw the professor and the others do the same, when Ignatz rose his bow in the direction of a thicket.

"Who's there?!" he shouted, a rare sight. "Keep your hands off the wyvern!"

_'Wyvern?'_ Dimitri thought. The only men he saw were the mages, though the forest held plenty of coverage for a mount.

There was a moment of silence, everyone watching Ignatz as he kept his bow aloft and aiming. Finally, a rustle, and the hidden figures revealed themselves.

A wyvern with seemingly black scales was first. Dimitri could see sticking out of the bags attached to its saddle a collection of bows meant to slip past holes in armor, making for an easier kill, and one axe with a similar design in mind. Weapons that were utterly ruthless with the right wielder. The creature was tense, head lowered and emitting a low growl as it moved out of the way for its rider to come to view.

He wore simple villagers' clothing, completely unfit to defend against attacks while on his mount. Broad shouldered with tanned skin, long ragged hair of which a part hung on the right side of his face, and an unkempt beard. He was as tense as his wyvern, moving slowly with a deep glower set into his green eyes.

Those green met his blue, and Dimitri swore he saw something flash across them. His mind couldn't hope to decipher what is was.

"...Dimitri?" The man said. He looked squarely and only at him.

He barely noticed Ignatz drop his bow. His heart felt as though it had stopped, and his voice dropped to a whisper.

"Claude...?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyo! Said the next chapter would be fairly quick haha. Subsequent updates probably won't be nearly as fast, as I've got college to think about on top of this rip. I probably won't follow a schedule, but I'll try to keep updating, once a week preferably. Hope y'all enjoy (:


	3. Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Slight misunderstandings are had. Another plan is made.

The group stood in silence for what felt like eternity, the tension in the air palpable. The ragged man before them kept his eyes locked on Dimitri, his hands hovering by his sides despite Ignatz's being disarmed. Dimitri was unsure what to do under Claude's unwavering gaze, a second's worth of appreciation flashing through him for the other man's use of smiles and witty charm in the past to buffer the intensity his questioning eyes unknowingly brought with him.

"Wow, to think we'd find a prince _and_ a duke looking like guttersnipes. At least Your Highness had the decency to bring a cool cloak with him."

A small _thud_ was heard followed by an angry "_Sylvain_!"

"Ow! What was that for?!"

"Now isn't the time for your stupid jokes!"

"C'mon Ingrid, I was just-"

The back and forth behind him erased the hold on them, the presence of levity suggesting peace. Claude, while never truly relaxing, lifted his hand to pet and calm down his wyvern. It leaned into his touch and seemed to grasp his intention, no longer looking quite as ready to bite the heads off of the people before it.

"Claude... I can't believe it!"

Ignatz's words drew the man's gaze towards him and Dimitri couldn't help the spark of relief that ran through him to have it finally off of him. It was Ignatz who now held it, however, and everyone saw his flinch as green eyes found a new target to focus on.

"W-We thought you were dead," Ignatz trudged on. Dimitri can almost see the forced smile despite his position behind the man. "I-It's so good to see you!" He couldn't quite hide the fear in his voice.

"...Mm," was the only response he got.

"Claude," the calm voice of the professor called. "Stay here with Ignatz." While there was no threat to his tone, it offered no room for debate either. It was familiar to them all, as such a tone was often utilized to bring ill-behaving students to class years ago. For a moment it was unclear whether Claude would stay or take his chances and run, but eventually he slowly sat on the grass, his hand trailing down his wyvern's side.

Watching the man's movements saddened Dimitri. To think this man was the same outgoing house leader five years ago was almost unbelievable.

Almost. He knew how isolation could change a person, better than most. Now he must face the other side of that change, the one his Blue Lions suffered. The thought makes him move towards the mint-haired man back to camp, along with the rest of the Blue Lions.

"Well isn't this great," Felix spat out once they were all together. "Fix one animal and another comes limping along. Just what we needed."

"Oh yeah, how terrible," Sylvain threw his hands behind his head, his voice dripping with sarcasm, "we found a friend who's been missing for five years. Who also happens to be a genius and godly marksman. How terrible."

"We've already seen all the good "being friends" with someone does after a while by themself."

Dimitri took the stab at him with no comment, but Ingrid couldn't help herself. "Stop it, Felix! Now's not the time to jump on His Highness!"

"Yeah!" Annette chimed in. "We have to think about Claude! There's no way we can just leave him here..."

"He's so skittish, though." Mercedes tilted her head and her eyebrows creased together. "Would he even come with us? He seems to trust us so little."

"Well, it's not like we've given him much to trust," Sylvain threw in. "I mean, talking about him without him here, and we put Eagle Eye on watch for _only_ him? If that's how I was reintroduced to you all after five years I'd wanna turn tail too."

"Also, um, I think he's listening in on us," Ashe muttered, voice trembling slightly with fear as he looks toward where Claude and Ignatz are. "Ignatz has been trying to talk to him, but he's kept his eye on us. I don't think he's even registering what Ignatz is telling him."

Everyone quiets at that observation. Dimitri holds back from looking to the two left behind, and he's sure the rest of the Lions must resist the same urge. They were some ways away, still in sight of the two archers, but one's ear would have to be fine tuned indeed to be able to hear anything worthwhile. Then again, years by oneself can hone the senses quite spectacularly, and Claude was already perceptive for all his playing otherwise back in the academy.

It was Felix that broke the silence. "Tch, like that matters whether he heard us. It's not like we're going to kill him."

"Still pretty rude," Sylvain quipped. At the glare he got from Ingrid he raises his hands. "Alright, alright! I'll be serious." And he does, face hardening as he turns to Dimitri. "Ultimately it's up to you Your Highness. Either let 'im go and make Four-Eyes keep quiet, or take him back and deal with the drama those Deer are gonna kick up."

Ah, yes. He had nearly forgotten in the haze of seeing Claude again after accepting his death not more than a night ago that there are those who have been truly mourning him for years. It would certainly not go down smoothly, if his experience were anything to go by. Bombarded with questions, expressions of joy, accusations upon accusations, all the while the presence of one person was near suffocating, let alone so many. Dimitri could barely hold back from lashing out to be rid of the feeling of strangulation, settling on letting loose his poisoned thoughts to his unsuspecting friends. It was horrific, and damaged his bonds in ways which could never truly be fixed.

Dimitri didn't want that to happen to Claude. The decision came quickly and with no hesitation; he has an idea on how to handle the newly found man. He only hopes he can gain the forgiveness of the Deer house in the future.

He wordlessly walks away from camp back towards the two archers, much to the shock of his lions. Some choking down protests, others freely giving them out, he ignored both as he continued on his way. His eyes lock with Claude's once more, and that stab of apprehension stings once again, green eyes forcing all else out. By the Goddess, his gaze was *italics* piercing, as if he was shot with one of the man's arrows from his assortment of bows. He let the feeling pass through him and kept on.

They were still on the ground, Ignatz fully seated, trying to invite a sense of ease and being utterly rejected. Claude was kneeling, his hand still on his wyvern, readying himself for action better than Ignatz's position allowed. Up close, Dimitri could see the man tense up once more at his larger frame's presence. Ignatz looked up at the sound of his footsteps and shot up to his feet, obviously relieved to be able to leave the strained atmosphere.

"Ah, Your Highness!" He bowed deeply, and Dimitri felt a pang of sympathy for the rattled man. "I'll go ahead and give you two some privacy-"

"Hold a moment, Ignatz," Dimitri stops him before he leaves, breaking eye contact with Claude. "I would like you to hear this as well, if you would."

Ignatz's eyes widened in surprise, then scrunched in confusion. He stayed nonetheless. Dimitri resisted the urge to take a breath as he turned his gaze back to Claude's.

"It is great to see you alive, Claude," he says to him, and he means it. Despite the changes to the man's demeanor he is truly gald to see him alive. He steps closer and reaches his hand towards him. "Won't you come back with us to the monastery once we settle these skirmishes? It will be much safer once we finish and return there."

A narrowed stare was his response. A low growl could be heard from his wyvern, unappreciative of Dimitri's proximity. He fought back the urge to draw his lance and kept talking. "Do not worry, I will ensure that you will not be bothered by the Golden Deer, or anyone else, should you so choose. They will not even know of your reappearance until you wish it."

He heard Ignatz exclaim behind him. Claude's eyes lost a speck of their suspicion, replaced with confusion and curiosity. It was good to know that want to know was still there, even if it was hidden under distrust. Distrust was sure to come given his strange offer, but he was sure a more gradual return would for better for Claude for the future than the sudden one Dimitri was given. Time to settle, be reacquainted with the notion of others around him, speaking and holding conversation - true conversation, not whatever cheap imitation one fosters in isolation.

"Ignatz, my sincerest apologies, but I must ask that you keep Claude's presence from the rest of your house," Dimitri says, "regardless of Claude's answer."

Ignatz stumbled out an affirmative, the request catching him off guard.

There was a pause, the low growl of the wyvern the only sound accompanying the three men. Just as Dimitri's hands were beginning to itch for his weapon Claude rose, slowly, not accepting Dimitri's extended hand but not scoffing at it either. He rubbed on a certain spot on his wyvern and the growling again stopped, the creature once more leaning into his touch. It suddenly brought back memories of their time in the monastery. Claude always had a way with wyverns so few other students did, a fact that had surprised and still surprises Dimitri. The tanned man regards Dimitri, looking him over with an analytical inspection that left him feeling exposed and broughthim out of his nostalgic musings.

A slight nod, nearly imperceptible. Whatever he had seen seemed to impress him. Green eyes went back to his.

Another pause, this one shorter. Then: "...Follow me."

The words were slow to leave his mouth, a deliberation that was noticeable. Dimitri couldn't hold back his quiet sigh. Another change to the leader he once knew; he's never known a time in the months he's seen him where Claude didn't know exactly what he wanted to say.

Ignatz, almost forgotten, took a step forward. "I'll come with y-"

The word died in his mouth as Claude's head and gaze snapped to the other archer, body losing whatever slack it had. His wyvern, sensing his rider's stress, fell back to growling, now louder and baring fangs.

"What the hell is going on over there?!" He heard Felix shout from behind.

"... _Just_ you," the words came out of Claude's mouth in a snarl similar to his mount, after another pause.

Dimitri utters a curse under his breath. What was surely an offer for backup from the bi-speckled man registered as a chance for Claude to be overpowered by numbers, Dimitri was sure of it. Such thoughts plagued him relentlessly not too long ago. The feeling was undoubtedly getting worse as footsteps hurried to their position, his Lions rushing to his aid.

"Your Highness!" called out Dedue, the first words he has spoken since they arrived. He could almost feel the mountain of a man's anger at the idea of him being injuried.

Dimitri straightened his back and rose his voice. "_Halt_!"

The order caused the cascade of footfalls cease. The prince hazards a shake of his head to Claude, noticing a hand suspiciously close to the reins of his wyvern's saddle. Dimitri's shout may have been the only thing stopping him from fleeing entirely, and they would only have Ingrid to chase him. Far too dangerous, given the man's preferred weapon.

"Do not worry," Dimitri tells the Lions, knowing they would but hoping his words would stop them, "there was merely a misunderstanding. Claude wishes to speak with me alone."

"Does he now?" Felix's doubtful words answer him. "And why should we let our foolish prince get stabbed because he's too idiotic to see a trap laid out in front of him?"

"I must agree, Your Highness," Dedue follows. "You must at least bring one of us with you."

Oh he absolutely must _not_ do that. He could see whatever tenuous trust he had with Claude slipping quickly through his fingers, the other man taking on a more distressed demeanor at the words said.

"Tch, c'mon you guys, you're being ridiculous," Sylvain says casually, as if nothing was wrong. "You really think _Claude_ of all people can take on His Highness? And by himself no less? I don't care if he has a thousand of those flying lizards with him, it's not gonna happen."

"And that's just the kind of thinking that'll get you _and_ the boar killed one day," Felix countered.

"Surely it wouldn't hurt to send one other person," Ingrid threw in.

"Yeah, and I'm sure Claude flying off because of your insistence on ganging up on him will hurt no one too, but it'll just make us lose him again," he snapped at them, shocking them both. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "I swear, you people need to learn to read the room."

Dimitri had half a mind to hug Sylvain then for seeing the issue for what it was, but his outburst lead to an argument between the Lions on what to do. He focused back on Claude; the man was no less taut, and no renewed effort was made to calm his still anxious wyvern.

The professor spoke up then. "Let them go." was all he said, in the same tone he used on Claude earlier. The debate suddenly died, protests staying within the mouths of those who had them. It was frightening, the ease of which the professor could control conversation.

Dimitri said nothing as he looked to Claude, hoping he still wished for him to follow to wherever it was he had in mind. Claude spared a glance at the professor, the Lions, then back to Dimitri. When no more moves were made he relaxed slightly, he wyvern following suit. Dimitri has never seen such a synchronized relationship outside of those had with horses and pegasi, his belief always being the scaled mounts incapable of such bonds.

His mind was taken off that path of thought when Claude moved to the side, silently inviting Dimitri to walk beside him. He did so, and he noticed it was not until he was next to Claude that he turned his back and started off to where he wanted to go. Dimitri followed alongside him.

It was a long walk, the minutes going on for longer and longer as they went deeper and deeper into the forests, just them and the wyvern. It was inevitable, then, that eventually familiar voices resounded in his mind, chastising him for his foolish decision to trust a man he hasn't seen for half a decade. That Claude was surely goung to kill him - if it were even him in the first place, his mannerisms so odd and unlike him - and have his kingdom fall to ruin. Right before redemption he would die like a fool.

Dimitri swallowed and clenched his fists, trying his best to ignore the words. He has to show Claude - and it _was_ Claude, just as he was Dimitri despite his own changes - some level of trust if he were going to help him, if Dimitri was going to give Claude some semblance of his life back from this time spent alone.

"Here."

Dimitri's head snapped up, the first word Claude has said since their departure capturing his attention. Before them was a decently sized natural alcove, covered by the foliage of surrounding trees and bushes. A fine enough space for a shelter, though Dimitri noticed no signs of Claude living here for any substantial amount of time.

No, he was too busy gazing at the wyvern residing within the space.

Unlike any wyvern Dimtri has ever seen, pure white scales making for a stunning creature. It raised its head at the sound of Claude's voice, regarding Dimitri with a cursory glance before rising, stretching, and moving to Claude, obviously missing him. He saw the man relax ever so slightly, being unable to keep hold of all his tension at the sight of his wyvern wanting attention. He raised both hands and petted in specific spots, recieving a different growl for his efforts, much more comforting than the ones the darker one released in distress eariler. Dimitri was slightly saddened at the fact he could not see Claude's face; it was surely less grim at the white wyvern's behavior.

"...You said the monastery was safe."

Dimitri jumped slightly, the words forcing him to focus. Claude was not facing him, still giving his love to the winged creature. The taller man recovered soon enough. "Absolutely. The Knights of Seiros have returned, and the restoration efforts have paid off immensely. It is not close to what it was five years ago, to be sure, but it is more than secure and defendable. We have inhabited it for the past few months as of now, and have fended off all the attempts to overtake it so far."

Another pause, this one longer. Holding such conversations with Claude is beyond off-putting, Dimitri found. There was never a moment of silence with Claude before, who was always ready with a one quip or another to fill in any gaps that occur. He finds himself hoping that becomes the case once more in the future; this was nearly unbearable.

"...What of the aerie?" He asks, finally turning to face the prince.

Ah, yes. Of course he would ask that, Dimitri thought, feeling foolish for not coming to this realization as soon as Claude brought him to a stark white wyvern. There was no chance such a creature could have recieved proper training in the wild, its coloration disallowing any all important stealth. The way it gave him no more than a once over before deciding he was safe enough to be around - most probable his proximity to Claude letting it come to that conclusion - suggested a sort of innocence he doubted its darker counterpart still retained.

"It is still intact," Dimitri answers. "It was mostly unaffected by the invasion, thankfully enough..."

His voice trailed as he again took notice of the space the wyvern occupied now that it moved. There truly was nothing that pointed to a permanent settlement, or even that he planned to stay the night. No traces of a campfire, no possible belongings gathered throughout the years scattered about as he knew Claude was wont to do. "Have you truly managed to conceal its presence while traveling?" He dared to ask.

Claude looked at him, eyes narrowed, before he closed them entirely and sighed. The action surprised Dimitri, though he supposed having two wyverns near him gave him some sense of security. After the moment passed he reopened his eyes and looked at him. "...It has been difficult, but I have. I'm hoping the monastery will be easier."

Dimitri noted the peculiar phrasing. Though nothing was wrong technically it _felt_ as such coming from Claude's mouth. He disregards the thought for now, answering, "I can assure you that it is. Is this all you wished to confirm?"

Claude nods.

"Well then," and he hazards a small smile. Claude does not return it. "shall we head back then?"

Another nod, and they head off back towards camp, a silence not quite so encompassing falling over them. Upon returnining it took a moment to ward curious hands - mostly Ingrid and Ashe's - away from the albino mount, for their safety from its and Claude's reaction to multiple hands coming towards it. Another was taken to explain the purpose of their trip, the end of which had Sylvain smirking smugly at his two friends for their worry over "nothing." It was decided that they would return to the monastery early, their trek to the forest and discovery made therein unknowingly bringing out the sunset. Brief talk was had over how to sneak Claude into Garreg Mach without anyone noticing the missing would-be duke, and Sylvain suggested he hide amongst Ingrid's battalion, with his white wyvern posing as an odd spare mount. It worked well enough, and they made it back with no complications, Claude complying with the directions issued with no trouble given.

No witty remarks, no playful hassle, no silly winks or nicknames thrown.

While he would usually head straight to either his room or the training grounds after dealing with skirmishes, Dimitri instead follows Ingrid and her battalion to the aerie, watching their mounts fly across the night sky, to discuss where Claude would reside. His room was out of the question; Lorenz was a neighbor of Claude's, if he recalls correctly, and would spot him right away. That was not factoring the possibility he was forgetting where other Deer were located, or if Claude would even allow for himself to be enclosed whatsoever.

He's abruptly brought out of his thought as someone bumps into him.

"A-Ah! My apologies Your Highness!" Ingrid stammers, flustered.

"Forgive me, Ingrid. I was not paying attention," he says, waving off her apology with his own. He looks to the aerie entrance, directly behind his friend. "Tell me, is Claude still in there?"

She sighs, her previous embarrassment replaced by slight irritation at the mention of the tanned man. Dimitri notes how that has not changed over the years with mild amusement.

"Yes, and frankly, I don't think anyone could get him to leave. He really seems set on not leaving those wyverns' sides." She sighs again and looks up to him, her gaze solemn. "I hope you can talk some sense into him."

Her tone suggested this was about more than wyverns. He nods to her. "I'll try," is all he says. She nods back before bowing, wishing him goodnight, and leaving for bed presumably.

Dimitri goes on to enter the aerie. He seldom visits it, though the professor did give him some lessons on flying. He knows the basics, but his inability to ride pegasi and indifference to wyverns meant that he never was one to visit the wide open building often. The amount of space always impresses him, knowing logically that it was needed for flying but always forgetting just _how_ much was available. He looks around, hoping to spot the out-of-place white that was Claude's strange wyvern in the dark building. Soon enough he does, with Claude giving it a proper cleaning, something it probably desperately needed. Though he wasn't finished the prince could already see the difference; what he once thought to be beautiful scales were nothing compared to the dazzle they had now that they were cleaned of grime. He barely saw the darker one near the man, only just seeing yellow eyes peak out from the shadows.

Claude turned his head, hearing Dimitri's heavy footsteps come towards him. Piercing eyes stared at him; it would take some time before the barbs were removed from them.

"Good evening Claude," he greets him. "I swear I will leave you to yourself after I discuss this matter with you, but discuss it I must."

Claude lifts an eyebrow.

"I have been giving some thought as to where you ought to be resting," Dimitri explains. "I've yet to find a suitable location as of yet. The first and second floor dormitories are of course out of the question - unless you wish to be reacquainted with your house sooner rather than later? Speaking of which, you have yet to ans-"

"Later."

Dimitri jumped slightly at the interruption. "Pardon?"

A pause. Then: "...I will speak with them later." Another pause. "...I will sleep here."

Dimitri blinked. "...What?"

"I will sleep here," Claude repeats.

Dimitri's eyebrows crease upwards, exasperated. Then he thinks about it, and strangely enough, finds such an arrangement ideal. None of the Golden Deer visit the aerie very often, with the exception of Marianne, but even then she more often frequents the stables for Dorte. It should be a simple enough task to avoid the reclusive woman if she were alone. He has seen Hilda ride a wyvern into battle every so often, but he doubts the girl herself takes care of her mount, if what Sylvain told him was still true of her laziness. He may have some objections to the idea, but none of them outweigh the positives.

He clears his throat. "Very well then. I'll be sure to inform the Blue Lions and Ignatz not to speak of your being here. Food will be brought to you under guise of the bringer wanting privacy while eating. You must find your own time to train, however, and take care to not be noticed by those training here themselves."

His words are met with silence, Claude's gaze guarded and unreadable. Dimitri finishes, "Does that suit you well?"

A quiet moment passes. Then a nod. Dimtri holds back another sigh, though he doubts his eye hid his disappointment well. "Goodnight, Claude." He recieves no reply as he leaves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big brain: I should upload on a schedule, writing before the upload date to let me plan chapters out better
> 
> Small brain: Me done write chapter, me post chapter
> 
> Guess I'll just upload whenever lol. Hope y'all enjoyed this chapter (:


	4. Reassurance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a night's sleep, doubts arise. Plans are looked over.

The morning greeted him fondly once more, and he was once again grateful to have gotten another night of rest. It was true bliss, a sip of water after traversing the searing desert. He took a moment to revel in the feeling, sighing deeply as he stared at the ceiling of his room. A mind clear of thoughts, voices, and noise, his vision clear of flickering shadows, his body free of aches and pains; it was truly more than he could ask for.

But soon enough the events of the past two days and nights came trickling into his memory. Of plans to take back Fhirdiad and to help Judith of Daphnel, to rid of Gloucester lands of Imperial forces. Of finding Claude and the myriad of new possibilities his reappearance entails. As he rose from his position on the bed he heard a knock on his door.

"Hey Your Highness!" he heard Sylvain's voice call out. "Think you're sane enough to attend the meeting?"

'_Meeting_?' Dimitri got to his feet at the question. He opened the door to see the red-haired man grinning at him. It seemed genuine enough - more so than usual, at the very least.

"See, he got up!" He turned to the side of him and it was then Dimitri noticed Felix. "'Don't bother waking up the boar' he says, 'There's no point' he- ow! Hey!" His impersonation of the swordsman was cut off by a jab at his arm.

"Tch, whatever," he turned his glare to the prince. "If you're coming, come. If you're not, don't. It doesn't matter to me either way." At that he took his leave.

Sylvain shook his head after him before he looked back at Dimitri. "Hey," he started, and Dimitri could hear the slight worry in his voice, "you _do_ know he cares, right? He's saying this now, but he really is happy you're pullin' yourself together."

He looked away from Sylvain, giving some thought to the question. Truth be told... he could not say for sure if he did know such a thing was true. It was hard to read Felix, whether his barbed words were his true feelings or some roundabout way of showing affection. The former felt to be the truth most of the time in his case. He has seen the man capable of displaying his feelings in a softer manner with others, and how different his demeanor is when harsh words are used instead. Neither were what were used for him, and he was understanding of such an arrangement; it was not like he hadn't earned such treatment.

At his silence Sylvain sighed, bringing Dimitri out of his musings. "Let's get going, yeah?" He says, letting the issue slide. He throws on a grin that fails to reach his eyes. "Don't wanna be late to your first meeting back. Wouldn't look good~" and he throws a quick wink before walking down the hall. Dimitri quickly fall in step beside him.

"What purpose do these meetings hold?" He asks.

Sylvain chuckles at the question. "Heh, guess you _wouldn't_ even know about them, huh? It's nothing too major - iron out any kinks in plans, discuss the smaller details, arrange training schedules for the week." He raised his hands in a stretch before lacing them together behind his head. "You know, if you take out the continent spanning war aspect of it, it's kinda like being back at the academy."

This is where he'd nudge his side and tease him about being "a good wittle school boy," and Dimitri would have knocked the man away in jest. None such thing happened, Sylvain keeping his hands to himself. Away from Dimitri. He held back a sigh; it seemed Sylvain wasn't sure enough of him yet to go back to acting entirely as though nothing had happened. A fair enough attitude to hold, if not one that Dimitri prays to be rid of.

"Lead the way," he says, and they continued on.

Upon reaching the cardinal's room in which the meeting was being held Dimitri noted he and Sylvain being the last to arrive, Felix sitting down just as they walked in. Everyone's gaze landed on him. Predictable, considering this is his first time attending what was obviously a routine meeting. He said nothing, steeling his nerves as he took a seat across from Dedue. And next to Felix. Dimitri heard the man huff in annoyance but otherwise no protest was given.

He looked around the room, taking in all who were in it. Gustave was surprisingly absent; he was sure the man would attend every meeting, given the important information they gave light to. All of the Blue Lions were here, not to his surprise. The remaining six seats were taken up by Alliance members: Hilda, Lorenz, Lysithea, Marianne, Raphael, and Ignatz. Dimitri held back a curse. The Deers' presence would make it impossible to discuss Claude. They were needed, of course; plans to fortify House Daphnel and force the Imperial troops out of Gloucester lands, as well as how to deal with the misinformation leaking through the merchant goods, are of the utmost importance. He will have to wait until after all else is dealt with before coming back to the newly found marksman.

As soon as the professor officially started the meeting Lorenz spoke up. "Pardon my abruptness, but I must implore that those of us intending to assist Lady Judith be sent to do so post haste. There is no telling if she will be able to hold the border until the end of the month, and we can't expect Cornelia's refusal to strike from her side to keep up for much longer."

Ingrid shook her head. "I don't think that's wise. What is holding back Cornelia from attacking might _be_ the fact that Lady Judith is undermanned. There's no point in exhausting troops to take a point that is already under threat of falling. She needs all the men she can muster to suppress houses Gautier and Charon, and Fraldarius..." she falters at the name. Felix was on his blind side but he could almost see the man lower his head. Ingrid kept on; "Fraldarius is still a threat despite the loss of Lord Rodrigue."

"If she needs troops, then all the more reason to attack Lady Judith," Lysithea countered. "She's an easy target blockading the way for reinforcements. Get rid of her, and you have a flood of troops at your disposal."

"Think maybe reinforcing her _now_ is the best idea though?" Sylvain says, siding with Ingrid. "I mean, Judith has been livin' on scraps for _years_ now, and Cornelia never felt the need to attack. She might feel threatened if Judith gets extra power right now."

"And then we'd have to fight a battle of two fronts..." Lysithea puts a hand to her chin. "Even with the extra men, it'd be far to dangerous..."

"But surely, if we were to march ahead now and the Kingdom army follow, we could use her divided attention to take her by surprise?" Lorenz said, fighting for his idea.

Mercedes shook her head. "Far too many of our men have been injured at Gronder. They need time to recover."

"And there's no point in sending help if it's just going to hurt us," Felix spat out.

Ingrid looked to Lorenz. "Trust me, I want to help Lady Judith as much as anyone else. She's been a hero of mine for as long as I can remember. But we have to have faith that she can hold her own until we're in a position to help."

Lorenz looked dejected. Dimitri could sympathize, since helping Lady Judith now would mean the Gloucester lands would be closer to being free. The colorful man recovered quickly. "Very well," he says after a moment. He turns to Ignatz and Raphael. "Have you received word from your families regarding the books being sold by the merchants?"

"Nah, not yet," Raphael said casually, shaking his head. "My gramps lives pretty far, so it'll be awhile before I can hear back from him."

"Same for me," Ignatz said. Dimitri noted the man looked tired, as though he didn't have a good night's rest. He hoped the guilt he felt didn't show on his face too badly. "My family travels fairly often, and takes care to be safe. It might take some time before they're found." At the worried looks he received from the muscled man next to him he quickly added, "I-I know they're alright! They're just being cautious."

"We've been going through the books in the library," Ashe jumped in. "We haven't finished going through everything yet, but some of the newer donations were peppered with lies. None of those books were completely false, however."

"Trying to make us strategize with faulty information," the professor concluded. "Edelgard must not have expected the Alliance heirs to join us if that's the case."

Dimitri felt a wave of shame wash over him, followed by anger. He would have bought into such a trick were it not for the presence of the Deer house. He nodded towards their side of the tables. "You have our utmost gratitude for fighting with us," he thanked them.

Lorenz held a hand up to his chest a gave a short laugh. "Well but of course, Your Highness."

The rest of the meeting went along smoothly after it was clear how the upcoming battle would be handled. Details over subjects such as budgets and supply management came and went with little argument, and soon enough it was almost time to adjourn.

Dimitri decided now was the best time. "Gustave is likely to be in the knight's hall. It would be wise to go over the plans for the month's battle with him, for those who are joining his forces. I would like to do the same on our end."

It was not quite a lie, yet it still felt acidic on his tongue, especially at Ignatz's subtle flinch. He felt a guilty relief flow through him as the Alliance side mostly rise save for the archer.

"C'mon Ignatz, aren't'cha comin'?" Raphael asked.

"A-Ah, I'm not quite sure which one I'll go to yet," he stuttered. "Can you tell me what I'll miss?"

"Sure thing!" he said without hesitation. Dimitri eyed the rest of the Deers. He caught Lysithea narrow her eyes, but otherwise they left without comment.

There was a pause after the last of them left. Ignatz took a deep breath, possibly to calm his nerves, before asking, "We're... going to talk about Claude, aren't we?"

Dimitri nodded. "I pray that you all have figured out that I wish to keep his reappearance as confidential as possible, particularly from those of the Alliance."

"Well, don't see why else you'd want to conceal his coming to Garreg Mach," Sylvain leaned back in his chair, folding his arms across his chest. "The question is why though? Don't think he can handle his fawns flocking back towards him?"

"More or less, yes."

Mercedes put her hand on her cheek as she thought. "I guess that makes sense. The poor man is so jumpy and cold. I'm sure that his friends couldn't handle that very well at all."

"But... but this isn't right!" Annette yelled. "They've been missing him for five years now! They deserve to know that he's alive!"

"That's right!" Ashes yelled as well. "My deepest apologies Your Highness, but I cannot agree to this!"

"Well it's not like we have much choice," Ingrid said. "With him always around those wyverns and with how protective they are it's too dangerous for anyone to be near him unless we know for sure he trusts them."

"And there's only one person he's shown anything like that too..." Felix scoffed after the words left his mouth. "Seems the animal likes your scent well enough, boar."

"_Felix_!" The pegasus knight chastised but didn't rebut the man's observation. No one in the room did, as it was true. Strange though it was Claude seems to think him most trustworthy.

"Claude has likely spent the last five years with little to no human contact, given his reactions to us," Dimitri states. "I will do what I can to reintroduce him to such contact. I should hope that the rest of you would assist as well?"

Sylvain stretched his hands over his head. "As long as you're there as a buffer I'll try to help. I've got a few tricks up my sleeve to get him to like me. Can't be too different from wooing a lady, right?"

Ingrid grunted in aggravation. "Your stupid jokes..." she sighed and dropped the lecture he could see building on her tongue. "I'll do what I can, Your Highness," she says instead.

"I'll spar with him," Felix throws in. "Make sure his arrows stay true to their marks."

"I-I guess..." Ashe starts. It was clear he was still unsure about keeping Claude a secret, but he seemed to reluctantly go along with it. "I can spar too. I might could learn a thing or two from him. Maybe even give him some books from the library; he liked to read, right?"

"And me and Annie can heal whatever injuries you get," Mercedes said. She puts a hand on Annette's tense shoulder, a small smile on her lips. "We could even bake some sweets to make him feel more welcome!"

Annette sighed. She seemed to be in a similar state as Ashe.

Dimitri nodded. He would have to adjust schedules as to not have too many of the Lions visiting Claude at once, but it was a start. The only thing left was...

"Ignatz." The man jumped at the sound of his name. "I must again apologize for making you keep this from your house, but I hope you know this is for the betterment of Claude's health."

Ignatz nodded, his eyebrows creased. "I understand. I just hope I can help out, too."

Ingrid's eyes lit up. "Maybe you could draw his wyverns! That might make him feel more comfortable!"

"Oh, yes!" Mercedes chimed in. "Your paintings always brighten my day whenever I see them! I'm sure they'll do the trick!"

Ignatz blushed and stuttered at the sudden praise. Dimitri heard a 'tch' from his side. "If that's all we had to discuss then I'm leaving." Felix said, getting up from his chair and exiting the room.

"Guess I'll get going too," Sylvain says, getting up and following Felix. The rest of the Lions filed out of the room soon after, leaving Dimitri and the professor the last two to stay.

Before he could think to do anything the mint-haired man spoke. "Come with me, Dimitri." He rose from his chair and waited for the prince to do the same before leaving out the door.

"Might I ask where we're headed?" he asks, though he has a feeling he already knew the answer. The professor didn't reply, only kept going. It took some walking, but he was eventually answered when they arrived at the aerie.

The professor cleared out those already there, giving them orders or stationing them elsewhere. A few grumbled in protest but they all left, leaving the wide open space empty save for them and the mounts. And one other person.

Dimitri looked behind him, making sure the door was shut, before calling out, "Claude! Would you come out for a moment?"

A moment of silence passed, him receiving no response. Then he heard faint movement - from the far corner - grow louder and louder until the tanned man came into sight, his two wyverns close by.

With the light of the midday sun passing through the high windows of the aerie Dimitri could see Claude's appearance far better. His simple clothing was heavily dirtied, as was his skin. His thick hair, once short, now reached his mid-back in a matted mess. The bang that once was tied in a tight braid now hangs loosely on the right side of his face. He sported a beard, akin to Seteth's but thicker, the sun not lessening its unkempt visual.

Dimitri looked to the wyverns, scales shining in the light. The white one was near blinding, the light bouncing off its hide beautifully. The darker one was less radiant but no less cleaned, now revealing itself to be a rather dark brown instead of the black he assumed it was.

"...What do you want?"

The question snapped Dimitri out of his observations. He looked back to Claude, who was eyeing the professor with suspicion. The gaze shocked Dimitri; so long has the professor been trusted by even the most reserved of people in the past he had nearly forgotten it was _possible_ to be wary of the man. But now, looking on as Claude regarded the professor as though expecting an attack, it was as if they had traveled back to when they first met the man, expressionless and frightening.

"Please, relax," Dimitri said, "it is only the professor. He wishes to speak with you, if you would allow it."

Green eyes flicked towards him. It felt as though the man was taking everything in, from his stance to his tone to the expression on his face. He quickly returned his gaze to the professor, who took the stare with a blank face. Whatever it was he saw seemed to satisfy him enough; Dimitri saw him relax slightly before nodding.

"I'd like to fit you in the training schedule," the professor said. Dimitri wasn't sure if the man noticed his involuntary flinch or Claude's narrowed eyes, or simply continued without acknowledging either of them. "You and Dimitri will be put on the end of the training regimen. If possible, I'd like to get a feel on your fighting skill before we set out for Fhirdiad. We'll need all the men we can get, but I want to know if you're up to the task before deciding anything."

Dimitri fully turned to man at that. "Professor! Surely you don't mean to deploy him so soon after returning?" He wasn't sure of the strength of such a plan; something as important as retaking the capital should be placed in the hands of those who've had longer than a month to recover their senses.

Then he remembered who he was. He stifled a bitter chuckle at his foolish thoughts.

"If he shows he isn't able by then he will stay here," the professor explained. He turned back to Claude. "I will come back in a few hours. Decide by then what you'll do." With that he turned and left, leaving the two men alone.

Dimitri cleared his throat. "I hope that things are not moving too quickly for you? I know that it can be... dizzying, coming back here after so long away. Especially with all that is going on as of right now." He crossed his arms and looked away in thought. "Though I don't doubt your fighting capabilities I am still unsure on the notion of sending you out..."

"...It is fine."

Dimitri's eye refocused on Claude at his words. "Are you certain? You have more time to think before settling on an answer."

Claude shook his head. After a pause he said "...You took us in. I have to repay you."

Dimitri nodded slowly. He had nearly forgotten, for all that Claude had schemed and pranked in the past, that he had a strong need to return any favors done for him. Though usually it was in the form of trading secrets, he supposed that extended to anything. "Very well. If that is your decision I will not dissuade you." He took a breath for what he was about to say next. Now was as good as time as any. "The Blue Lions will come by every now and then to visit you."

Claude tensed at his words, and his wyverns shuffled at their rider's discomfort. Dimitri put his hands up defensively. "They will not come all at once," he quickly followed, "and I will always be present to ensure they will not do anything to cause distress, either to you or your wyverns." He took a chance. "Tell me, seeing all of these people in one place... it is unnerving, is it not?"

The seconds stretched on for an eternity as he waited for an answer, to see if Claude was experiencing anything like he had at his reunion with docile humans. Finally Claude's gaze broke from his as he looked to the ground. His expression was pensive, as if he were debating whether to answer. Another moment passed before he looked back to Dimitri, nodding.

The prince returned the gesture. "I suspected as much. I was much the same until quite recently. Even now, I feel as though I would do unwell in too large of a crowd," he admitted. "I hope to make your return to the Golden Deer, as well as those still of House Riegan, a smoother occasion than I had with my housemates. Have you more ready to handle seeing them again after the years you've been missing, that is. Ignatz will be the only one of your house to know, and I will make sure that he keeps it as such." He gave a small smile, recalling similar words having been said the night before. "I suppose the professor has made it quite a bit easier for you to train. With this arrangement you will have little trouble with waiting for the aerie to clear."

Claude nodded but added nothing to his words. Dimitri sighed. "Until our training session," he says, and turns to leave. He heard the shuffle of feet and claws move away behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Doubt the Deer would just be like "yeah okay we'll wait for 4 weeks to help someone we call a Hero" without a fuss after a night to think on it lol. Next chapter will focus a lil more on Claude and Dimitri, and hopefully it'll want to be written unlike this one did lmao. Hope y'all enjoy (:

**Author's Note:**

> Another idea I had, this time slightly more thought out lmao. Sorry for this first chapter, hate leaving things unexplained in stories but also not a fan of "here's literally the plot of the source material," so chapter one was mostly just to catch up on where Dimitri is at mentally, outside of the ending where the premise is introduced. Next chapter should be fairly soon as this was mostly to write Chapter 2 (and this is multi chapter I'm just big sleepy dunno why it's showin it's only a oneshit lol) easier lmao. Hope y'all enjoy (:


End file.
